Song of My Heart
by LastSunset
Summary: Sora is trying to find a date to the Masquerade Dance. He was force to go with Selphie, but there at the ball, he meets a mysterious girl he remembers from his childhood. Oneshot. Sort of a Cinderella story, but with a sad ending.


Hello! This is my first Kingdom Hearts fanfic, but it's only a oneshot (cuz i can't think of a story for kh for some reason...maybe after this oneshot, i might have a better idea on writing kh stories). Maybe it might be a story if I felt like it had somewhere going...you know, like, more can happen. But it's just a oneshot.One more thing, (little spoilers, not much) Sora's normal attire...i meant from KH2. everyone is in clothes from KH2 (except when i describe their clothes...)

**READ THIS:** I know the summary said that Sora can't find a date for the dance, but besides that, this story has more depth and meaning to it. Please try understand the message here.

With that said, here is Kingdom Hearts (2 and 1 characters in it): The Song in My Heart

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, I'm just borrowing the characters and places.

* * *

"Gotta have these..." said Sora, pulling on black, fighting gloves. 

"...maybe I should put a beanie too. My hair looks too spiky." He mumbled to himself, pulling a beanie hat on.

"...and button up..." He said, buttoning his shirt up to his collar bone. He leaned on the dresser and stared at the mirror, taking a good look at himself. "I hope I don't look too weird..."

Making the last few adjustments, he blinked a few times before he started stripping his clothes off in frustration.

"ARGH! NO! I can't wear that! I look totally stupid!" He threw his clothes on his bed and went back to his closet, pulling out his usual attire. "Man! I feel better with my normal gear."

He walked back to the mirror and purposely ruffled his hair to make it more spiky. He sighed and took a deep breath to calm himself.

"Take it easy, Sora." He told himself, "you've gotta be a gentleman today." As he walks out the door, he smiled. "Because today is the day she'll say..."

* * *

"No." Namine said, bluntly. Sora drooped his shoulders in defeat and shock. 

"What?! Why? I thought you liked me!" He said, rather loud.Sora and Namine were outside the DMG Military Academy in the city, Radiant Garden.

Since Sora and his friends were young, Radiant Garden was in war with a neighboring city called Castle Oblivion. The war was a struggle between Heart Keepers and Heart Stealers. The Keepers are those who fight to keep the light within their hearts and protect other hearts as well. The Stealers were trying to take away as many hearts into the darkness to gain power, and take over all the worlds out there. Sora and his friends lost many loved ones in the war, but the war ended and also left the Keepers with questions.

The Stealers suddenly abandoned there "Castle" and were never seen again. A year has passed since their disappearance, but all of Radiant Garden residents fears that the Stealers will come back. Thus in result, many military schools formed throughout the city. Sora grew up in this life.

Now, Sora has a different problem besides fighting Heartless monsters and the Stealers. DMG's Military Masquerade Dance is next week, and Sora hasn't found a date yet.

Namine answered back, "You're not my type."

"Wha?" He said, his shoulders still drooped. Namine flipped her hair.

"You're too immature. Sure, you can be a laugh, but that's just it! Everything is a joke to you these days. I don't think I'll ever be able to take you seriously anymore." She explained. Sora just raised his eyebrow at her.

"It's just a dance, Namine. I'm not asking you to be my girlfriend." He said, smirking. Namine crossed her arms, looking serious.

"I know that! And I can't go with you to the dance anyway because I'm already going with Roxas." She said. Sora's mouth dropped.

"What?! Roxas? Why that doushe bag?!" He yelled, trying to be funny, but Namine didn't laughed.

"Because he is actually nice and smart and, not to mention, he saved me during that double dueling arena in school last week." She said, and with that, she turned around and walked away. Sora, still dumbfound, walked around the school and into the blue gorge.

It was quiet, but Sora could still hear the distant voices from the military academy up on top of the cliff. The gorge was wide and icey blue, but it wasn't cold. Sora remembered just last year, when he was a junior in DMG Academy, that the Stealers' army came from this gorge to attack the city. Sora, and a few older students and teachers, marched down towards the army with other Keepers and fought aganist countless of Heartless and Nobody creatures alike. Before, Sora was quite a serious person during the war. Now that the battles stopped, he joked around much more.

A little too much.

While some people were still on their guard, like his friend Riku, they stopped taking Sora seriously. When Sora came back to school as a senior, no body seemed to talk to him. His old comrades, Donald and Goofy, were too busy to talk to Sora since they went with the King in the Keepers army, and Riku was also being distant from Sora. With no one to talk to much, Sora tries harder to get attention, even if it means being a clown.

He walked into a small cave, and sat down on the floor, picking up rocks and drawing on the ground like a little kid. He sighed heavily, and then screamed in anger.

"What the heck is her problem?!" He yelled. Thankfully, no one heard it. He started to crush small rocks in his hand, "Girls like me! But don't want to go out with me?!" He stood up, and chucked a larger rock at the wall, which crumbled away, and the dust filled the cave.

When the cloud of dust disappeared, it left a smugde on the wall. Sora walked over to the wall and stared at the mark closely. Slowly, he lifted his finger and traced a picture onto the wall. When he pulled his finger away, he realized that he drew a picture of a girl without knowing it. Slowly, he realized the picture was someone he knew years ago.

When Sora was seven, the girl next door to him was his friend. Her name was Kairi. She was the same age, and had dark red hair with bright blue eyes. They always had fun together, playing games and having mini adventures. However, during that time, the war was at its peak. Group members from Organization XII, leaders of the Stealers, would walk at night stealing people's hearts, and cause chaos in the streets.

There was never a safe place but home.

One day, when Sora and Kairi thought it was safe to play outside, they were running around in a playground all to themselves. No one was watching them, except lurking in the shadows behind the trees, was an Organization member. The tall man in dark robes came out of his hiding place and kidnapped Kairi. Sora, at the time, tried to save Kairi, but he was too little, and he never saw her until that dreadful day last year...

* * *

_"Riku! What's going on?!" Sora yelled over the chaos in the night. Sora, and a few other Keeper forces, were in the gorge fighting off Heartless and Nobodies. Riku came running towards Sora, looking bruised and tired since he was posted at the frontlines. _

_Riku panted, "Sora, quick come with me!" He managed to yell._

_"But I-" Sora started, but then a hand fell on his shoulder, he turned around and Yuffie nodded at him._

_"It's okay, we'll take it from here." She said, and continue to fight, with Tifa nearby._

_"Let's go!" Riku said, anxiously._

_Together, Sora and Riku fought through the Heartless and found their way to the frontlines. Organization members were fighting here with some of the higher ranks of the Keepers. King Mickey and Queen Minne, dressed in armor, fought side by side against Xemnas. Leon was fighting Axel, and Cloud was up against Saix. _

_There was a hovering, rock platform over the Heartless army. On the platform was an old man, with black armor and an evil smile, waving his hands and casting powerful magic over the Keeper troops. But what caught Sora's breath was the person standing next to the mysterious old man._

_There, in a beautiful black dress, and long, dark red hair with bright blue eyes was Kairi. _

_"KAIRI!!" Sora shouted at the top of his lungs and ran towards her. _

_"Sora! No!" Riku yelled after him, but Sora already jumped in the air, but was thrown back from the force field surrounding the platform. _

_Sora slid and tumbled on the ground before he stopped, and Riku ran to his side. "Sora, are you okay?"_

_He didn't answer as he looked up at Kairi again. She was looking back at him. __After all these years, Kairi was with the Stealers. _

_Everything Sora heard was gone. All the yelling and chaos stopped, but they were still moving. Sora's eyes were fixed onto Kairi's. That's when he realized that she wasn't herself. Something was different about her, despite the fact that she's ten years older, it's the way her eyes glowed. Her eyes were dull, almost lifeless._

_Before he knew it, Sora heard a voice, but in his head. It was calming, yet full of sorrow and lost._ _Kairi wasn't moving her lips, but Sora knew she was singing._

"Once upon a time

I remembered you

Now, you're a lost memory

I can't see your face

Save me from this dark destiny"

_"Kairi..." Sora whispered, and then the chaos noise came back, knocking his senses back. Suddenly, Kairi's eyes glowed red. She raised her arms, and her dress made her look like an evil bird about to take flight._

_Dark clouds gathered in the sky, and lighting flashed. Kairi thrusted her arms down and so did a blinding light. The clouds flew away and relieved a giant moon shaped like a heart..._

_"Kingdom Hearts!" Kairi's voice rang over all the chaos. Her voice was different than the time Sora heard her in his head. "I summoned you! Open you're doors and spill darkness over this land!" She shrieked._

_Hell poured down..._

* * *

"That was last year!" Sora yelled to himself. He smeared the dust picture, marched out of the cave and up towards the school. "Kairi is gone..." 

When he got to his classroom, he immediately turned is angry face into a happy, silly face for everyone to see. He walked over to the back of the room and sat next to Riku, who was slouching in his chair, arms crossed, and his eyes closed.

"Sup Riku?" Sora said, enthusicastically. Riku raised one eyelid and stared back at Sora.

"Tired, what else?" He said, with attitude. Sora raised his hands in defense.

"Okay, okay. Chill, man." He said, still smiling. He felt Riku was still staring at him, so Sora looked back. "What?"

"Nothing." Riku said, closing his eye again.

"What tell me!" Sora complained, being childish. Riku sighed.

"It's just...your act is very dull, Sora." He said. Sora raised his eyebrow, smirking.

"Why would I be acting?" He asked. Riku sat up straight and glared at Sora with the most serious face ever.

"You're acting as if you're happy, when I know you're not!" He said, firmly. "I mean, how can you be like this after what happened last year?! You'll just let it fly by you?!"

Sora was shocked and his smile disappeared. Riku continued.

"I know she meant a lot to you. And yet you're smiling about it?!"

"I'm not smiling about that. You think I didn't think about her?" Sora said, starting to feel the angry come back. "I was depressed after that battle, remember? But I don't let things get a hold of me for so long like you do?!" Sora said, angrily. Riku looked pissed.

"It's better than pretending to be happy." He said, acidly. Riku went back to slouching and closed his eyes, but his eyebrows were still knitted together. Sora did the same.

Throughout the school day, Sora finally wasn't joking around. What Riku said made Sora realized that it was the truth, Sora's hiding his tears behind a smile. But even so, there was no way to go back and claim what was lost...

"What's the point anyway?!" Sora mumbled to himself as he walked outside to eat his lunch.

He walked towards a tree that was all by itself and he sat down, leaning on the trunk and looking up at the sky through the leaves. It was a calm and beautiful day. The sky was clear and the breeze was peaceful. But Sora always recalled the aftermath of that devastating battle...

* * *

_After Kairi summoned Kingdom Hearts, thousands and thousands of dark creatures from other worlds poured out of the gates and flew down at the battle below. Sora was horrified at the increasing numbers of Heartless surrounding everyone. The Keepers were hopelessly outnumbered, and there was no way out._

_"Sora!" Riku yelled, and jumped in the air. Riku slashed at a Heartless that was behind Sora. _

_Back to back, Sora and Riku were surround with dark creatures. It was impossible to see anything that it was like being inside a giant egg filled with flying Heartless. _

_The battle seemed endless as Sora gave all his strenght, but soon he was down on his knee, as well as Riku._

_"This is it..." Riku mumbled, defeated._

_"No..." Sora whispered. "Someone...help..."_

_Suddenly, Sora heard Kairi's voice, but in his head again. This time, she wasn't singing._

_"_Sora...forgive me..._"_

_"Huh?" He mumbled, and with that, a blinding light surround Riku and Sora. All the Heartless screamed and flew away back towards Kingdom Hearts. __Sora could see that the Organization members retiring, but then Sora looked up at the platform._

_Kairi was gazing up at Kingdom Hearts looking depressed. Slowly, she closed her eyes and gracefully fell backwards. Sora was scared, so he jumped onto the platform and ran towards her, his arms outstretched to catch her. But the moment he touched her, she dispersed into little golden lights. He saw a bright, pink heart floating upward toward Kingdom Hearts._

_Kairi sacrificed herself to save Radiant Garden..._

_"KAIRI!!!" _

* * *

Sora munched on his honey and peanut butter sandwich slowly. Reminding himself every detail that happened, so he wouldn't forget her voice... 

"Sora!" Someone threw a small rock at the back of Sora's head.

"OW! What the-"

"Hey, Sora!" Selphie said, skipping along and sat down next to Sora.

"Hey, Selphie. Why are you out here?" He asked, rubbing his head. Selphie pouted.

"I wanted to eat lunch with you. You look so lonely." She said, and started to eat her boxed lunch. There was a long pause until she spoke again. "And Riku asked me to tell you that he says he's sorry for what he said..."

"Hmmm..." Sora hummed, bowing his head. Selphie looked at Sora.

"I'm sorry. I heard you guys arguing in class." She said, kindly. Suddenly, she smiled. "Hey! Why don't you go with me to the dance?"

"Huh?" He said, looking at her. She stood up and walked around in a circle.

"Well, since Roxas is going with Namine...aaand Seifer is going with Olette...aaand I don't want to go with Hayner or Pence...aaand you're all by yourself. Let's go together!" She said. Sora gaped at her.

"Uhhh...okay, sure." Sora heard the words come out. Selphie squealed.

"This is gonna be great!" And with that, she ran back into the building to tell her friends. Sora sighed with relief and rubbed his face.

"Great." He said, sarcastically.

* * *

The night of the Masquerade Dance came sooner than Sora could cast a Fire spell. Sora picked a lousy costume for the dance, since it was a dance close to halloween. He decided to wear a mask to cover his eyes, like everyone will, and dressed as a vampire, just without the cape. He put on fake fangs, and attached little wings to his back. He looks one last time in his mirror. 

"I look like the costume I wore in Halloween Town." He remarked to himself, and walked out of his dorm.

Outside, as well as other students and faculty, Selphie was waiting for Sora. She was dressed as a 'she' vampire. She wore a black dress and a fake, long black wig, with fake fangs and a mask like Sora's. He moaned as he saw her costume. He hoped that she be in a different costume. Selphie skipped towards Sora.

"I heard Namine said you're going as a vampire. Now we'll look like a couple!" She said, happily. She grabbed his arm and together they walked towards the Grand Hall where the dance was held.

"Yeah." He said, not sounding so excited. But Selphie didn't notice.

The dance hall was huge. Big enough for all the students to fit in comfortably. There were two separate staircases at the top floor that joined together as one leading down to the dance floor. On the upper floor, was a place for food, and social place if students don't want to dance. Up on the high ceiling was the largest and most elegant chandelier Sora has ever seen. A stage was put up at the front of the hall where the band, YRP, is playing. Everyone stared at the three little fairies, thinking how such small bodies be able to play in the band.

"Uh...want some punch?" Sora suggested, hoping to avoid dancing. Selphie tugged Sora's arm.

"Oh, come on. One dance, pretty please." She made her puppy face, and Sora gave in.

One of the fairies, Yuna, magically made a microphone appear.

"Alright, what's up DMGs?!" She said, holding out the long G sound as the crowd cheered. The mic produced a loud voice, shocking everyone. "Go for it, Rikku!"

The other fairy, Rikku, started beating on the drum and the music started.

The first song wasn't that bad, Sora thought. It was a fast pace music, which didn't require to ball dance. Like all the other teenagers, they danced their own moves, crowding around the front of the stage, looking up at Yuna, Rikku, and Paine.

"Whew! I'm tired. Let's get that punch, Sora." Selphie yelled through the noise.

It was hard to move through the crowd since Sora and Selphie were up close to the stage, and the only stairs that lead to the upper floor was at the other end of the floor. By the time, Sora made it to the center of the hall, right under the grand chandelier, Sora heard a voice in his head. He stopped in his tracks.

_"Somewhere, a voice calls_

_In the depths of my heart_

_May I always be dreaming_

_The dreams that move my heart."_

Selphie disappeared with her friends, but Sora didn't care. His attention was drawn to the girl, standing all by herself at the top of the stairs.

She wore a beautiful, pale blue dress. It was sleeveless and strapless, and cling to her frame down to her hips, where the dress blooms outwards, like a classic ball dress. It shined blue, like her mask that covered her eyes only. Her smile was perfect and white, and her hair was long and dark red, almost black.

Everything went quiet. The band. The crowd. Everyone. Soon, the people moved aside so there was a clear way between her and Sora. Everyone's eyes were on her as she walked, gracefully, down the steps and towards Sora.

'Have I seen her before?' Sora thought, still in shock. He couldn't help but knitted his eyebrows together, his mouth slightly open. The girl saw that, and bowed her head, as if it was her way of saying sorry.

Sora sighed and relaxed his shoulders. He placed his hand on her cold chin and lift her head up. He smiled down at her, and the music started.

Sora's arms automatically found its way to her waist and her hand. She gently placed her hand on his shoulder, and together, they danced to a slow song.

_"So many tears, of sadness_

_Uncountable through and through_

_I know on the other side of them_

_I'll find you."_

Soon, everyone else joined the two couple and danced to the song Yuna was singing. But for some reason, Sora thought it was the mysterious girl that was singing. Yet her lips didn't move but smile.

_"Window of begining, stillness_

_New light of the dawn_

_Let my silent empty body_

_Be filled and reborn._

_No need to search outside_

_Nor sail across the sea_

_Cause here shining inside me_

_It's right here inside me_

_I've found a brightness_

_It's always The Song of My Heart."_

The music continued, and everyone was still dancing, but Sora and the Mysterious Girl stopped. Sora, still smiling, managed to find his voice.

"Who are you?" He said, kindly. She smiled again, and placed her finger to her lips. Sora chuckled, "Oh come on. Tell me your name? Do you go to this school?"

She didn't say anything, but look into his eyes. And Sora stared back. Suddenly, Sora felt his heart stop, as he looked into the eye holes of her mask. Her eyes had a familiar shade to it...

"Are...you-" Sora started, but then he heard a soft bell ching from outside. The grand bell on top of the hall slowly rang twelve times. It was midnight, and she looked horrified.

She picked up her skirt and ran towards the stairs.

"Hey! Wait!" Sora yelled after her. She was already outside the doors before Sora came to the second floor.

"Sora?" Roxas said, as Sora ran past him and Namine, and ran outside.

No one was around.

'No way! Where'd she go?' Sora thought.

"Sora!" Someone called. He turned around and saw Roxas and Namine walk towards him. "What's wrong?" Roxas asked.

"You saw that girl run pass you, right?" Sora asked, anxiously. Roxas looked at Namine and back at Sora.

"Uh...no." He said.

"We didn't saw anyone but you running up the stairs and then outside." Namine concluded. Sora's mouth hanged.

"What are you talking about?! Didn't you see her walk down those stairs when the music stopped? Everyone was staring at us! She came up to me and I danced with her." Sora yelled at them.

'How can they be so stupid? Were they blind or something?!' Sora thought. Roxas raised his eyebrow at Sora and shook his head.

"Sora, all we saw was just you. And...everything you said, I didn't saw you dancing with anyone." He said. Namine nodded.

"But you did looked a bit...lost." She said.

* * *

_Roxas was pouring a glass of punch for Namine at the top floor. He walked over to her, who was leaning on the side of the railing looking down at the dancing people. He handed her the glass._

_"Want to dance after this song?" Roxas asked, as the fast pace music was about to end. Namine took a sip and smiled up at Roxas._

_"You think you can dance a slow song?" Namine asked, raising her eyebrow at him. He shrugged._

_"Sure." He simply answered. Namine smiled, and together they walked around the floor to get to the stairs. Roxas was looking down at the dancing couples, who are now slowly waltzing, until he saw Sora._

_Sora was standing by himself with no one and looking quite stupid. He was looking up at the stairs as if he saw someone, but no one was there. He didn't move, except sway on the spot like a tree moving in the wind. It looked like he was looking at the moon through the window at the top of the hall..._

_"What's wrong with Sora?" Namine asked Roxas._

_"Er..." Then, the bell chimed. After the twelfth ring, Sora snapped back to his senses and sprinted up the stairs, and passed Roxas._

_"Sora?"_

* * *

"That's what happened." Roxas finished. Sora's mouth was still opened. 

"No way! That's impossible! I saw her...for real!!" Sora yelled at them. But they just shook there heads.

"Sorry, Sora. We saw no one but you running outside." Roxas said. He walked closer and placed his hand on his shoulder, "You're sure you're not...you know, losing it?"

Sora, shocked, slapped his hand off.

"I am not!!" He yelled. Namine came closer, looking worried and scared.

"Who was it you saw?" She asked, in the kind voice. Sora calmed down for a moment and referred back to those eyes he saw pass the shiny blue mask...

"I'm not sure...I have a hunch...but I don't want to say it." Sora mumbled to himself. He turned around, running his fingers through his hair to cool his head and tried to think properly.

"Who?" Both Roxas and Namine asked. Sora looked up at the moon in the clear sky.

"Maybe it was...Kairi." He concluded. Namine gasped, but Roxas shook his head as if believing Sora really was crazy.

"Sora! That can't be! We all saw it last year. Kairi-"

"Died! I know!" Sora finished Namine's sentence. She was quiet as Sora started to walk back and forth, "It had to be. The way she smiled, and her eyes were blue behind her mask. And-"

"Maybe you danced...a ghost of her." Roxas suggested. Sora stopped pacing and stared back at Roxas. "I mean, isn't today the day she...you know, died."

A cold wind blew softly at Sora's face, like a small kiss on the cheek. Roxas was right. Today, November first, exactly one year has past. He slowly raised his hand to his cheek where he thought he was kissed.

"Oh yeah..." He mumbled to himself. Suddenly, he sprinted away from Roxas and Namine.

"Sora! Where are you going?!" Roxas yelled after him, but Sora didn't stop.

Sora ran out of the school grounds and into Radiant Gardens City. He ran like he never did in his life as he dashed across streets until he found the place he was looking for...

Radiant Garden Cemetery.

He stopped at the iron gates to catch his breath. When he was able to breath better, he slowly pushed the gates, as it made a loud creaking sound. The cemetrey was dark with the moon as the only source of light, but Sora wasn't scared of the darkness, he was scared as he walked towards a large monument.

The statue was an angel, sculpted in robes with her hands out, as if she would hug a small child before her. Sora approached the monument from behind, so he couldn't see what was on the other side of the statue. He held his breath was he circled around the monument...

No one was there.

He sighed with relief, but then he kneeled down and read the inscription of Kairi's gravestone.

**_Our savior of Radiant Garden_**

**_And our friend_**

**_Let the Song that was in your Heart_**

**_Never die_**

Sora gently touch Kairi's name craved underneath the message. He quickly wiped a tear away and stood up, but he felt chills run down his spine. He quickly turned around and his heart stopped for two seconds.

The mysterious girl at the ball, stood before him, smiling a sad smile. He managed to find his voice.

"It's you." He said, practically whispering. She didn't say anything. He gathered all his courage and said, "Kairi?"

She smiled wider, her teeth bright, and nodded her head.

"No way..." He whispered. He slowly walked towards her until he was close enough to touch her. He looked up and down at her before he spoke again. "Is this a dream?"

She shook her head.

He raised his hand, but quickly withdraw it. He was scared to touch her. But then, she reached out and touch his cheek in her hand. She was cold, which shocked Sora. Then, her hand gradually became warm, as if it was a real hand.

"Kairi," he mumbled, closing his eyes. "I missed you..."

He opened his eyes, and she was still there. Sora raised his hand again, but this time, he reached for her mask. His hand was about to pull it off, and she didn't make any move to stop him, so he took it off. Her bright blue eyes shined against the moonlight. They haven't change in ten years since they were kids. Finally, Sora smiled a true smile.

Happy, he lifted her up and started to spin in circles, with her arms around his neck. Sora was the only one laughing, and she was just smiling that sad smile. Sora realized this and set her down, looking into her eyes.

A single tear fell from her eyes.

Sora gasped, and quickly wiped it away. "What's wrong?"

She started crying. Sora, without hesitating, held her in his arms as she cried cold tears on his shirt. Even though Sora didn't know why Kairi is crying, he was enjoying every minute with her. It was so long ago when Sora held her when she cried. They were only kids, but Sora would always cheer up her by rocking her back and forth. Sora opened his eyes, and he was horrified at what he saw.

Kairi was slowly fading away.

"No..." He moaned, understanding why Kairi was crying. She was leaving again. "Please...don't go."

She lifted her head, and looking up at Sora. They stared at each other for so long before their heads grew closer and clsoer until their lips touched. Sora thought she was going to be cold, but to his shock, her lips were warm.

Soon, the warmth disappeared.

Sora opened his eyes, only to find no one there. Before he knew it, tears poured out from his eyes, nonstop. He sat down and leaned on Kairi's monument, looking up at the moon. The wind blew past his ear, and so did a voice.

"Please...be happy, Sora.

I hate to see you sad..."

"Kairi?!" He said, quickly turning around, but he saw no one. He leaned back on the monument, and sighed. He lightly chuckled, "Happy?"

"Sora!" He heard a loud voice. Riku came running towards him, panting hard. "What the hell, man! Roxas told me that you ran away, or something!!"

"Did he?" Sora mumbled, not really paying attention. Riku started pacing back and forth.

"And here I thought you ran off to commit suicide, or something. I mean, you've been acting weird this past year, and then Selphie ambushed me and asked where did you go. Then Namine said something about you going crazy and that you danced with someone, but Namine and Roxas didn't saw the person you were with and..."

Riku stopped ranting as he looked down at Sora, who still had a shock look in his face. Riku looked up at the angel and realized who's grave it was...

"Riku?" Sora spoke. He stood up.

"I'm sorry. I...I forgot. Today was when Kairi died, huh?" Riku said, trying to show sympathy. "I should...leave you alone, and-"

"No." Sora said, a little louder. "I'm done here." Riku raised his eyebrow.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." Sora turned around and looked up at the angel. "You were right, Riku. Faking to be happy is worse than actually being happy. I've been...punishing myself by remembering what happened last year. I keep reminding myself that day when she died...so I wouldn't forget her face. But-"

"It's okay, man. You just give yourself time to get over the pain. I mean, you've known her longer."

"No!" Sora yelled, "I've had enough! It's time to move on. I've been grieving about the past for too long. I'm not like Cloud." Sora turned to face his best friend and smiled. "I'm going to move on with my life."

"Sora..."

"I won't ever forget Kairi...but...she told me...to be happy." He said. Riku smiled and placed his arm around his shoulders.

"I'm proud of you."

The sky suddenly glowed. The sun was rising and the night was fading away. Riku and Sora gazed at the rising sun.

"It's a new dawn...my favorite time of the day." Riku said.

"Yeah. A new dawn. A new begining..."

A new life...

**_The End_**

**_

* * *

_**

I know what you're thinking...What a crappy ending!!! (if that's what you think) I know! I'm sorry i made Kairi dead. and i know that it totally not a story based from kh1 or kh2. i told you, i just borrowed the characters and the setting. i hope you liked that litte Cinderella part. maybe i should made this a true high school fanfic or something...DAMN i messed up!!!!!!! oh well. to me, this was practice on oneshots...and i suck. (moans) well, i hoped you liked it!

Also, the point i wrote this wasn't because i want Sora and Kairi to never be together, (dont get me wrong, i love SoraxKairi pair), I wrote this to all those who can't let go of something in the past. I know it's hard to lose someone or something dear, but as long as your memories stays strong, you'll never forget that person or thing, and you can be able to move on with your life. I hope that message got across. (i need that message too...)

Please keep a look out for my next stories. (mainly the sequel to my other story)


End file.
